


The Toy Store

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: American Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Good boy Chris Evans, One Shot, Porn, Sex, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Uncomfortable Chris, chris evans - Freeform, flirtatious reader, inhibited Chris, sex in confined spaces, xxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and boyfriend, Chris Evans, visit a sex shop for a gift for your sister's upcoming bridal shower. Uncomfortable Chris is uneasy around such delicate and taboo images until you reveal to him a side of yourself he never knew you had. And, in return, reveals to you a part of him that's been itching to get out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toy Store

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prplprincez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplprincez/gifts).



> A small token of appreciation for PrplPrincez's encouragement and for reminding me that Evans is hot as Hell. ;P
> 
> Also, here's the image to go with it:  
> http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f1/54/41/f1544102f3071fba16889afec0c106d6.jpg

You and your boyfriend, Chris, enter a sex toy shop in search of a bridal shower gift for your sister. You need the perfect gifts for her party that is fast approaching and, since you being her Maid of Honor, you want to buy her something awesome and impress everyone else at the shower. And what says awesome and impressive than a sex toy? 

You enter the relatively large shop holding Chris' hand. Him, wearing shades on a particularly cloudy day to conceal his embarrassment of being in that type of store, and a tight fitting burgendy long sleeve shirt with undone buttons and grey slacks. You let go of his hand to enter an aisle, spotting something that catches your eye, leaving Chris hesitant at the entrance not knowing what to do or where to look. He can barely hear you say with zest, "OH! She would absolutely love this, don't you think, babe?" He's too busy trying to find a place where he can rest his eyes without leering at something sexual charged or arousing. So, he looks down at something the LEAST bit arousing: a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs. 

"Earth to Chris! Come over here and help me," you call out a few feet away. Your voice jolts him out of his concentration on the cuffs and he strides over beside you.

You are holding up a pair of red silk panties with a small device placed at the vaginal area: a remote control vibrator panty. "THIS is what she needs." 

Chris quickly lifts his sunglasses to inspect it closer before resting them back on the bridge of his nose, "Battery controlled underwear?"

You smile at his silly answer, "No, dummy, there's a vibrator connected to the crotch area and a wireless remote control so she or Mike can control the intensity of the vibrations."

Chris crinkles his nose and shakes his head, "Ooookay. Interesting." He nervously looks around to see if other people are looking at them - no one is. 

You take notice, "Sweetie, when I asked you if you wanted to come with me to the sex shop, you said yes. Why did you come if you knew it would make you feel uncomfortable?"

Chris shrugs, "I don't know, I thought that's what good boyfriends do. I'm being supportive...in your choice of gift-giving." 

You look up at him and grimace, "Well, you're kinda bringing me down. This is suppose to be fun! Live a little! It's about sex which we have all the time!" 

Chris shushes you, "Will you keep it down?!" 

You roll your eyes at him then turn back to the undies, "Yeah, because a hot guy like you NEVER has OR thinks about sex EVER." 

You put the panties in the basket you're holding and continue to walk down the aisle, "Can you please try to have an open mind at least?" 

"I do have an open mind! Look," he absent-mindedly picks up a small box, "these are cool, I might want to use them one day...what is it?" he looks at the box, trying to figure it out.

"Anal beads," you reply flatly. Chris skeeves out and drops it back on the shelf and wipes his hand on his tight shirt. 

"They're not USED, Chris. This is what I'm talking about. Keep an open mind..." you brush passed him, "I may want to use them one day.."

Chris stops in his tracks and takes off his shades, hooking them onto his shirt front, his face intrigued as he follows close behind. 

"You would?" he asks standing behind you as you pick up a small vibrator that looks like a pen and nod. 

"Mm hm," you ignore his stunned stare and suddenly feel like having some fun with him. 

Chris passes a hand over his stubbly chin, "I, uh, didn't know you were that...open-minded."

You walk away from him to look at a long shelf of various vibrating dildos, "Oh, sweet, sweet Chris...I am more open-minded than you think.." you pick up a veiny 6 inch dildo and inspect it. 

"Really?" he arches a brow and chuckles, "You would own something from this store?"

Your hand slowly and suggestively pumps the shaft of the dildo as you look up at Chris with a smirk, "HA! I have bought at least 5 things from this store." 

Chris' eyes balk at your answer and smiles shaking his head, "Ohh, you're lying to me, [Y/N]. You're lying to me." 

You nonchalantly shrug him off as you walk away to another aisle, "Fine..don't believe me...which reminds me, I need more batteries.." 

He quickly jogs over to you, following you at your heels like a prepubescent boy, "What do you have?" 

You stop to stand in front of a candy lingerie display, "Well, let me see....I have a few bottles of lube, a sex game -which, by the way, I was going to break out on our anniversary next month, lingerie, and a vibrator...and I just bought the same vibrating panties I am about to give my sister.." 

Chris pontificates wildly and in disbelief, "You had all these things and you were never going to tell me? How come you never told me about your....toy? I didn't know you liked that sort of stuff." 

You turn to face Chris who is looking down at you, his chest heavily breathing, you notice the outline of an erection forming on his thigh through his grey slacks, "Oh, Chris..." you tippy toe up to his ear, "everybody touches themselves, baby." And lick his earlobe before walking away again. Chris stands there with his hands clenched into fists, trying to control his desire for you. He jogs over to you looking through an aisle of porn DVDs. 

You look through the DVDs with ease as Chris lurches behind you, pressing his thick body against your back, you can feel his erection now. He breathes down into the back of your head, "I am learning a whole new side of you, [Y/N]...it's getting me all...riled up.." 

You throw your head back with laughter, "You are so fucking adorable when you act like a horny little 16 year old! I love it..." 

He chuckles nervously, "You started it..." he catches sight of a DVD cover that reads 'Horny Hostesses: Part 3' and comments, "Hey, the woman on the cover kinda looks like you.." 

"Oh, I have that DVD. Bought it last year. So, overrated. Part 1 was still the best," you mumble to yourself. 

Chris does a double take looking at you, "Who the Hell are you?!" 

A grimey looking store clerk walks passed and mentions to Chris, "If you're interested, that DVD is playing in the small rooms back there. You can take a gander, see if it's the right purchase for you." 

You spin around and excitedly look up at Chris and, without warning, grab his hand and pull him to one of the small backrooms. A small room the size of a photo booth with a small TV and player playing the movie on repeat. You pull a reluctant Chris in with you and shut the door. There is barely any room to move as you watch the XXX movie with Chris behind you. His eyes focus on the screen, the woman that looks like you is stark naked, bent over a dining room table, being fisted by a distinguished looking older gentleman. 

You can feel Chris moving slightly behind you, "She...uh...really looks like you, babe," he licks his lips, stifling his hunger for you. 

You jut out your backside to grind it against his front and bite your lower lip, "I know...that's why I bought it." 

Chris furrows his brows and looks down at the side of your face, "You like to watch a woman that looks like you get screwed?" 

You rest your head back on his muscular chest and smile, "Mm hm..sometimes...other times I just look in the mirror when I finger myself," you grind your butt into his hard on harder. 

You feel Chris' hands on your shoulders roughly spinning you to face him, his hands grab your face and pulls you in for a hard kiss. Before knowing it, Chris lifts your thigh up around his thin waist and pushes you up against the booth wall, not breaking his kiss. You moan as your hands roam under his tight shirt, feeling all the crevices of his defined abs then down to his belt buckle. You unbuckle his belt and unzipper his slacks, dipping your hand down into his boxer briefs, coming into contact with his thick, hard member. You grasp it as Chris lets out a stifled moan, burying his face into your neck as he lifts you up, brings up your flowy skirt and pushes your panties to the side, his middle and ring finger penetrating your dripping hole. You gasp into his broad shoulder as he pumps his fingers in and out of you, grasping your thighs up to wrap around his thighs. "Ughnnn.." is all you can say while Chris takes his hard dick and guides it into your hole. He thrusts into you once. Then again. Then again, barely any room without your feet banging into the wall behind Chris with each thrust. 

Chris begins to grumble into your ear, gruffly, "You're such a dirty slut...Ah....you like my cock in your pussy, don't you, baby? You like to get fucked by my big cock, don't you? Ah...I wanna fuck you every time I see you...just wanna bend you over something and shove my cock into your ass....Ah....I'm gonna shove this big dick down your dirty little whore mouth...AH FUCK!" 

All these profane sentences coming from your angelic, sweet, boy-next-door boyfriend is all too much to take. THIS is the side you want to see more out in the open! You whimper in his ear as he thrusts away, "I'm gonna cum, baby..I'm gonna cum...." 

He grits his teeth as he bucks up into you, harder, "Cum on my dick...cum hard, baby girl...AAahhhh" just as you explode, you feel warmth oozing into your hole and dripping down your inner thigh. He came as well. 

Chris groans out loud as he settles you back down onto your feet, you fix your skirt and hair, watching Chris stuffing his flaccid self back into his slacks and buckle his belt. He sees you smiling at him, "What?" 

"That was quite possibly the hottest thing we have ever done as a couple," you run your hand up his chest and through his hair. 

Chris laughs from the chest and smiles with blushing cheeks, "I had no fucking idea where all that foul language came from..I'm sorry, I totally lost my shit.."

"OH, no! Don't you dare apologize, Chris! That is what I mean by keeping an open-mind...I got to see a side of you I have never seen before and I LOVE it," you say as you open the door to leave the confined space. 

"Huh...so I guess I should be talking like that more often then?" he looks down at you, walking along side you with the shopping basket in your hand. 

You laugh out, "Absolutely! Now, why don't I purchase these items so we can get back to the house and we can play with my toys together?" 

Chris puckers his lips and slaps your ass, "Let's get to it, you filthy little whore." 

You spin around with a strict face, "Um, dirty talk is best left in the home and confined spaces, Evans." 

"Oh, right, you're right. Sorry, honey," Chris sheepishly smiles, back to being embarrassed as two women look at him funny from across the room. He explains witth a smile, "She's not really a whore. She's my girlfriend." 

"CHRIS!" you call out.

"Coming, dear!"


End file.
